100 Kaishin Themes
by Miharu Elric
Summary: Trying to get back into writing so I thought I'd give one of these theme challenges a go. Obviously KaitoxShinichi, don't like don't read. Not sure how it will go so it will be rated for safety, but if that changes so will the rating. Will probably end up having crossovers with other stuff as well. That said buckle your seatbelts ladies and gents, we're going for a ride!
1. Introduction

Kaito glanced down at the people walking around the gala below. He himself had only just finished performing at the event. It seemed Hakuba would never be able to deny Aoko, no matter how many times she was reincarnated. Of course Commissioner Nekomori Aoko was a different woman than she had been back in her mop wielding demon days as Nakamori Aoko. Both of them still shared the same loving soul that reached out to any in need. So when she had decided after the rush of cases involving child abuse that the children needed to see that there was still good and fun in the world. So when she announced that they would be holding a party for the child victims neither of the immortal men could tell her no. Somehow Hattori and Kazuha had even gotten involved, not that the seer and his soulmate wouldn't have come either way. A lot of the cases had been solved by the Osakan pair after all. Looking at them all now Kaito couldn't help but feel that ever present resentment in his heart. Of all his detectives the one he wanted to spend eternity with was the only one to end up being mortal. Of course he was happy and grateful to have his friends by his side, but he missed his tantei-kun. Hakuba was still on good terms with Akako, so she had given him a jewel to alert him whenever Aoko was reborn, and when she reached his apparent age it would show him her location. Hattori's soulmate was also immortal, so they were set. All of their friends tended to meet in all their lives, but this time it looked like Shinichi had not reincarnated. As they had met Ran, and even the Shōnen Tantei-dan were now in their teens. Haibara, who was only a few years older than Ran and Aoko, now worked as a well-respected pediatrician. If his tantei-kun had been reborn they would have met by now. It depressed the usually cheerful magician, but he had perfected his poker face long before he gained the power of Pandora. He shook himself from his dark thoughts, knowing from experience that it was all too easy to loose himself on that path. With a deep breath he centered himself and began a mental countdown until Kaitou Kid's latest heist would begin.

"Nii-san, please let me go. I'm supposed to stay with Mougi-nee-chan and the other kids." A familiar voice said, filled with fear that Kaito felt should never be there. His indigo orbs scoured the hall and finally locked onto Hattori who was carrying a familiar small dark haired child, who had their face hidden in the detective's chest.

"No worries Ku-kiddo. Nee-san gave me permission. Otherwise Arthur wouldn't have let us leave, right?" Heiji said in a low soothing voice. He motioned to the large black dog walking faithfully next to them, not that the child saw with his face still hidden. As if to agree with the Osakan the dog gave a soft bark. "Besides I reckon you'll appreciate the show a lot better from here. You wanna grow up to be a great detective right?" A shy nod answered Hattori's question.

"We don't have to get to close to him, right nii-san?" the child, a boy Kaito was sure, softly asked. The thief silently cooed at how adorable the boy sounded.

"You didn't care 'bout getting close ta the murderer we ran into last week. Why is Kid different?" Heiji asked a question said moonlight magician was pondering himself, of course he also wondered why Hattori was letting the child near a murderer but that could wait. The boy remained silent for a long moment, thief and detective both wondered if he would answer at all. Finally he spoke, haltingly, as if afraid of being punished.

"Murderers are simple. They kill and they lie, but you always know just what the worst they will do is. Thieves take everything from you…everything." The boy said quietly. Kaito would have missed the next part if he had not placed a bug on Hattori earlier in the night. "Tou-san was a thief. He stole money, cars, even lives. H-he hurt me. When kaa-san tried to stop him when she found out about the movies and games with the other men. He stole her from me. Thieves just make you hurt and leave you to pick up the broken pieces they didn't want to keep after they stole them." Kid felt his blood freeze and boil at the child's words. Even he could figure out what had happened to the boy tantei-han cradled so carefully.

"This thief is different. He has a no one gets hurt policy. His heists are just an opportunity to show off to others, and he always returns what he steals. Well eventually." Hattori told the boy in an encouraging tone. Kaito decided that Heiji would get a free pass for that. A slightly accented voice cut in at that precise moment.

"Quite right, only thing hurt is the losers' pride and he has no reason to keep any of them. At least not anymore." Hakuba Saguru replied. Coming to a halt next to Hattori. The child shrunk even more into Heiji, which caused Hakuba to flinch slightly. Kid decided he would have to ponder that later as the lights went out and he swiftly dropped down and took possession of the jewel he was after. A beautiful blue sapphire called Aquarius's Tear. A spotlight hit him just as he was standing. A glance at his audience showed a little had just returning to its hiding spot, causing Kid to grin. He walked down from the case as if there were invisible steps before him. Before he reached the floor pink smoke flooded the room from all corners. Aoko could be heard yelling for her men to catch kid.

Blue orbs opened slightly as their owner felt himself being lifted from his spot in the nice nii-san's arms. When they opened fully he found himself to be flying across the room to the stage that the performers had used earlier. As soon as his feet touched the ground he turned and saw the Moonlight Magician in the flesh. A horrified noise left the child's mouth as he stumbled back and fell to the ground. Tears of terror leaked from those enchanting orbs that caused Kaito to pause for a moment. While he had noticed the similarities, he had forced himself not to believe that this child was his tantei-kun. Now Hattori's and Hakuba's interactions with the kid made so much more sense. Of course the two would act that way towards the final member of their group. It pained Kaito to see his beloved so scared of him, but he would change Shinichi's feelings towards this thief, just like he always did. He gave the boy a grand bow, and pulled his hat from his head, releasing several doves. One flew to the boy and firmly placed herself on tatei-kun's head and began preening him. She'd always had a soft spot for the detective since he saved her all those lifetimes ago. With a flourish he returned the hat to his head, knelt before the boy, and produced the most beautiful red rose he had on him.

"Good evening aspiring tantei-kun. I am the Gentleman Thief, Kaito Kid. May I ask the name of our newest player?" Kid asked as he placed the rose behind the boy's ear. The child trembled furiously, but eventually he did speak.

"A-Ar-ARTHUR!" the little one yelled, and of course just as Kid looked over his shoulder the giant hound was lunging at him. Kid barely managed to activate a pulley that shot him out of the dog's impressive reach. Just before he dashed out the window, in one of his lamest exits in centuries, he heard the boy speak again. "Shinichi. Kuro Shinichi, detective."

Sure it had not been the best of first impressions, Shinichi being much younger than his own civilian identity, and the boy had already been through horrors that no one should have to live through. However he had found the other half of his soul, and while he was sure he would never make the first impression he wanted this one probably wouldn't be his worst. For now he would be counting down the years until Shinichi was old enough to meet him. After all by the time he was old enough to match Kaito's age his current identity would need to disappear. It had been a while since he had used his actual name, and Kuroba Kaito had been absent from the world for far too long. He would meet Shinichi again, and what an introduction that would be…


	2. Love

Kaito flinched as all the eyes in the room turned to him. With each step he took he could hear the whispers get louder. The words cut deeply, just as the looks he received from the rooms other occupants. People he had thought were his friends, or at least on good terms with. He had to hold back tears as he heard Ayumi's mother spit out THAT word. The woman who had just last month made a special trip to bring her daughter to visit after Shinichi had been released from the hospital. He nearly sobbed in relief as he reached an empty pew in the back of the room. Kaito had hoped that the others would just ignore him after he took his seat, but Lady Luck had not favored him for a long time. When the priest entered the room he looked over the room with a welcoming smile, at least until his eyes landed on Kaito. A hateful look took over his features. The man made a big show of walking from the front of the room and stopping in front of the magician.

"This is no place for your kind. Get out, and never darken this hallowed place again with your presence." The man said harshly. He could feel the tears threatening to fall at the older man's words. The whispers rose up again. THAT word kept repeating all over the room.

"I-I have just as much right to be here as the rest of you do. His parents wanted family to be-." Kaito started to speak, but was cut off by a girl he only vaguely recognized as one of Shinichi's old classmates.

"Shut up faggot!" her words cut just as deeply, and others drew courage and began to yell their own hate filled words at the paralyzed magician. Indigo orbs closed tightly as their owner tried desperately to block out the verbal barbs. Kaito had ever in his wildest imagination thought that the people who claimed to care about his lover could be so cruel. Of course he had never thought that a cult would kidnap and kill Shinichi just because the person he chose to love, because Kaito, was male. He really wished that Aoko or one of their friends could have been there, even Hakuba's company would have been much appreciated at this point. As it was Hattori was still in the hospital with Kazuha faithfully by his side. As for Aoko and Hakuba, the two had been on holiday in London when everything had gone down and were currently on a plane back to Japan. Kaito's mother was also on her way home from out of the country, and was still a few days away. Shinichi's mother seemed to have suffered some sort of psychotic break and was sitting catatonic in a hospital. His father had been locked up to prevent him from trying to get revenge. Ran and Sonoko had gone on a mother long trip to the states with Ran's parents, another of the karate champion's attempts to get the estranged couple back together. Even Agasa and the police Shinichi usually worked with were unable to make the memorial service. Yusaku had called and asked to attend the service to represent Shinichi's family. He had forced himself to return to Beika, and found the whole city blamed him for his beloved's death. He could tell that the Shōnen Tantei-dan didn't know what was going on so they remained voiceless in this, but their parents would poison their minds against him eventually. Kaito was even beginning to wonder if it really was his fault, after all Shinichi had never been interested in guys before they met. Just as he was rising to leave a small hand pulled him back down. The little fingers clutched desperately at his own. Kaito opened his eyes and saw Haibara Ai staring up at him with grim determination. Those far too mature eyes slowly moved to glare at the room as a whole. Most looked away, not having the nerve to keep looking her in the eye. Even the priest seemed distinctly unnerved by the supposed little girl's glare. She flicked her eyes over the aged man and dismissed him just as quick. No one dared to speak for a long time, even Kaito feared to shatter the almost unearthly silence. Finally the not girl herself broke the silence and spoke up.

"I did not know Kudo Shinichi-kun for as long as I wish I could have, but I knew him long enough to know that he would do anything for others. He would even save the life of a murderer. If you threatened those who possessed his love than you would live to regret it. Shinichi-kun did not choose who to fall in love with. None of us do after all. We are each created with two eyes to see, two arms to hold, but only one heart so that we can find the person who has its match. Kuroba-kun and Shinichi-kun found that. They found love, and we should all respect that, and not care about trivial things like the gender of those who shared that love." Ai said fiercely. Then much more quietly, "we have all lost someone dear to us, but Kuroba-kun has lost the other half of himself. So let him grieve in peace Honor Shinichi's love for this man and mind your own business!" After the girl's words another silence took hold of the crowd. This one was filled with less fear and more shame and guilt. Slowly Ayumi and the boys made their way over and sat with the thief and scientist. Finally the priest returned to the front and began the service. Kaito knew that most of the people still hated him, but that was okay. He would always have his tantei-kun's love, just as Shinichi would always have his.

Unseen by the crowd stood two spectral figures behind Kaito. One was what appeared to be a toddler with the word Jr. stamped on his forehead. The other was the very person the service was being held for. Shinichi still wore the clothes he had died in, for once glad that Kaito had stolen his clothes and replaced them with the magician's own. It was probably a good thing that the two were intangible as well as invisible, because during the whole interaction it looked like the detective that was so well known for his respect of all life was about to bring several people along to the afterlife with him. That certainly would have ruined the image he had built for himself during this mortal life. He had actually tried to punch the priest at one point, his anger making him forget his inability to actually land the blow. At the not girl's words he had teared up, and blushed, a little bit. He now stood with his hands resting just above his lover's shoulders. Wanting to offer the other man some sort of comfort, but being unable to do so physically. The toddler like being cleared his throat to get the other's attention.

"It is good to have you back Lord Death." The younger looking man said, obviously just trying to break the tense atmosphere. "I truly am sorry for how this lifetime had to end. I had promised to protect you in your weakened state, and failed. I can never apologize enough." The smaller male spoke, genuine remorse coloring his words. The other was silent for a long time, but finally spoke with a crooked grin that would look more at home on Kaito's face.

"Shinichi, it's Kudo Shinichi your highness." The former detecctive said, his eyes never leaving his thief. The other startled for a moment, taking the chance to really examine the two young men before him. He seemed to find something he wasn't expecting as his eyes widened and his mouth fell open. It took less than a second to recollect himself, but Shinichi still shot him a knowing smirk before returning his attention to Kaito.

"So," the prince spoke up. "Love huh?" A small smile grew its way across Shinichi's face, and he mined stroking Kaito's cheek. The other raised a brow at this, having never seen Death look so content or miserable. Especially not both at the same time.

"Yeah," Shinichi answered softly. "Love." The prince heaved a great sigh at the heartbreaking sight the detective and his unknowing lover made. Of course Lord Death would end up falling in love with Lady Luck's beloved child, only to be torn from the other before it was time. Fate really was working to earn that cold hearted bitch title. Looks like Yuusuke wouldn't be getting much help from the other after all. He always lost all of his best detectives to Love, the pompous dick.


	3. Light

It all started when Hattori gave Shinichi some manga to read. Of course Kaito was the only one who actually read them. And of course one series had to catch his attention, to the levels of obsession. Now normally Shinichi would have left his boyfriend to his latest guilty pleasure and been done with it, but one day after demanding to know why Kaito had been staring at him for five hours he was forced to take an interest in the series known as Death Note. So now he sat pinned to his favorite chair in the library. Kaito was staring at him with a deadly serious look that made the detective nervous.

"You are L, which means I would have to be Light since they are so obviously in love," Kaito commented, tone unusually harsh. "But Light kills L, and I could never kill my beloved Shin-chan. So who am I" The magician looked so confused, as was his detective. Shinichi honestly did not know how to answer that. Unfortunately when he mentioned that he did not know who L or Light were Kaito had forced his precious tantei-kun to marathon the anime based on the series, and then read the manga. Shinichi was unsure if he should feel offended at being compared to the sweet crazed detective with the horrible posture and social skills. If he was being honest with himself he could see the similarities. Both had…questionable eating habits, good deduction skills, and a fascination for those with certain criminal intentions. Though he would never be interested in a murderer, as a friend or otherwise. Plus his thief was nothing like the psychotic Yagami kid. However even if telling Kaito this made him feel a little bit smug, and thus lighten his mood momentarily, he still deflated when he realized that his original question was not solved.

"Why does it matter? So I have a few things in common with one of your fictional characters. So what? L doesn't seem to have any romantic feelings for anything other than cake, and Yagami doesn't seem to be capable of emotions at all. Honestly if you're going to be comparing me to fictional detectives I would much rather it be Sh-." Shinichi started to say, but was cut off by his lover.

"You don't understand Shinichi! They are meant to be together! Just like we are meant to be together! They complete each other! Light is the frosting to L's cake, and you are the cookie to my milk. Things come in pairs, but they can't be a pair because Light kills him! If he could betray his other half than I could end up…betraying you." Kaito said softly, and finally Shinichi felt like he was starting to understand what the other was thinking. Often times Kaitou Kid was told he was no better than any other criminal. Usually Kaito seemed to just shrug it off or laugh it away, but perhaps he actually took some of those hurtful words to heart. It was possible that the magician was worried about losing himself to the thief, and then to something much darker. It was a fear Shinichi knew well. As a detective he was exposed to some of the world's most horrific sides, and there was a part of him that feared that one day he could cross that line and become like the murderers he so diligently put behind bars. On his bad days that fear could paralyze him, and cause him to hole himself up in the library. Surrounding himself with examples of people doing good despite the odds. Of course the one thing that really made him know that he would never cross the line was Kaito himself. He would never want to do anything to disappoint his magician, and even as a thief Kid had a no one gets hurt policy. So Shinichi becoming a murderer would ruin Kaito, and the detective never wanted that.

"It's ok Kai." Shinichi said softly, bringing his arms up to wrap them around the other's neck. Kaito made a startled noise as the detective pulled him down into a kiss. "I'll be your Light. No matter what shadows you go up against I'll be there to light the way for you. You won't get lost, and I won't abandon you. I swear it." The vow was whispered against the other's lips. Kaito's beautiful indigo eyes, which had gone incredibly wide, now softened. He leaned in and met Shinichi's lips in another kiss. It said all the words that the magician could not bring him to say. That he understood and appreciated Shinichi's words, that he would be there to do the same for his lover, and if by some sick twist of fate he failed in this self-imposed mission he would still love Shinichi and do everything he could to stop the other and help him get well again. Just as the detective thought things would get a little more heated Kaito pulled back, the serious look back but with a playful glint to it now.

"You can't be Light Shin-chan." The magician said, and paused briefly with a thoughtful look before continuing. "Well you are my light, but not my Light. Because he is a bad guy, and honestly you could never be that stupid. No you are definitely L. But we need to focus on me. Because Hattori's Death Note party is this Friday, and we have to dress up for it! There is going to be a contest for best pairing cosplay, and the only ship we can pull off is L and Light!" By the end Kaito's tone had taken on a decidedly childish whine. Shinichi felt his eye twitch. While there were obviously some of the issues they had just talked about lurking in Kaito's demented little head the conversation and stolen day wasted on anime and manga was really just so he could get Shinichi into a costume. Knowing Kaito he was probably more upset that L didn't wear something more like that blond fellow did. Now that, Shinichi thought, was a good idea.

"You know Kai. I agree with you. You aren't Light, and for that I am grateful. Honestly any chemistry between him and L felt forced. I don't think I could ever see the two of them together. I think there is a character who fits you much better who would go much better with L anyways. If we were to dress up as them I don't think I would mind it so much. I might even like to go to the party dressed as L with you dressed up as his real match." Shinichi said, looking at his lover with half lidded eyes. He had to fight the urge to smirk smugly as he saw Kaito visibly gulp in need and anticipation.

"Anyone my tantei-kun wants. You know I am always more than happy to take your requests." Kaito said with a roguish grin that had girls swooning all over the country. Shinichi filed that information away for later as there was a Sherlockian convention coming up with a similar contest, and this year he was anxious to prove to Hakuba that while Irene was possibly the only woman Sherlock could love, their idol would be too busy doing the dirty with his dear doctor to take any sort of romantic interest in her. Besides it was time that a Johnlock couple one already damnit!

"That's good to know Kaito. Any performer worth his salt needs to be willing to take the fans' opinions into consideration. As for who I think L would be more likely to end up with. Honestly it is quite obvious. If L is me than he would end up with the hot guy with the wild bad boy streak, and chocolate addiction." Shinichi said with a laugh. Chuckling even more at the astonished look that crossed Kaito's face. Obviously he had never thought of pairing the two together, and he was probably wishing he had tried to get Shinichi into the blond man's leather pants. "So will you be my Mello Kai?" With that one question all thoughts of Light had been shoved completely out of the magician thief's mind. All he could do was nod as his brain began working on a thousand and one different ways to get Shinichi into some leather pants. Even those thoughts were lost as Shinichi pulled him into that more heated kiss he had been deprived of earlier. At the end of the week they ended up taking the contest's grand prize with a landslide vote. Much to the disappointment of Hakuba and Hattori. How Hattori convinced Kazuha to be the Rem to his Ryuk was beyond them, and Kaito swore vengeance on Hakuba for dressing as Light with Aoko as his Misa.


	4. Dark

Unlike most children Shinichi had never feared the dark, or imagined creatures lurking in it. After all they could be explained away with logic and he had faced down far worse people that were actually real. Of course after his time spent as Conan he had developed his own boogiemen. The creatures haunting his dreams were actual people he had faced off against in the waking world. The beings lurking in the shadows now had faces. They had, and if given even the slightest of chances would once again, hurt him. If any good had come from the whole fiasco it was the new found sense of caution he had when dealing with the many shadows in the world. Even with the new caution, and hyper awareness that came with it, he did not fear the dark. Because not only bad things came from the dark. Some who walk on the dark side are just lost or misunderstood. Honestly they aren't even really shadows at all. Just mischievous and playful phantoms. Not to mention that Shinichi had a secret weapon to fight off the darkness, his Moonlight Magician. True to his name he was the soft blanket of light that protected the detective when it seemed like the dark would overwhelm him. With Kaito at his side he knew he could take on the world, honestly a few measly shadows paled in comparison. If he held a little tighter to Kaito once the sun went down, than it was just because the temperature decreased with it. Shinichi knew Kaito would always come to take him from the dark.

After being kidnapped on the way home from a crime scene, tortured, and held prisoner for who knows how many days. It was getting hard to hold onto things like hope, but Shinichi held on to his belief in Kaito. No matter how many kicks, hits, or knife wounds they gave him he continued to stare these latest shadows defiantly in the eye. He would not fear the dark, be in the darkness of his cell or that of his captors' hearts. These people obviously had hearts as dark as pitch since they were doing this just because Shinichi and Kaito had fallen in love. He had been able to deduce that the people holding him belonged to some sort of homophobic cult. So far they had tried to get Shinichi to join them. Telling him that once they 'fixed' him he could marry into their family. They had even paraded several females ranging from the estimated ages of between thirty and ten. Even if he had been interested in anyone other than Kaito he would have been disgusted at the most likely coerced prostitution, not even mentioning the underage girls they had flaunted at him. When he got out of this he was going to make sure the people pulling the strings here were locked away for a long, long time. Especially when a girl who looked uncomfortably similar to Ayumi had been sent to try and convert him. His only silver lining in all this was that none of the females would tough him until he went through some sort of cleansing process after giving up his 'blasphemous' life choice.

The detective had lost track of just how long he had been held for, no doubt a planned maneuver on his hosts' part. He was sure that it had been too long since they had given him any water, longer still since his last scrap of food. At the rate they were going he was beginning to fear just what state Kaito would find him in. He did not want his beloved magician to have to see him in a terrible state. Kaito got worried if Shinichi missed a meal because of a case, he had no desire to see what the mother hen would do if he saw the sad shape his lover was in now. On top of the lack of basic survival necessities, the people holding him had been by to torture him less and less frequently. While this didn't technically mean something bad, Shinichi was too much of a realist to think that it could be anything good. From what he had been able to tell there used to be at least twenty people in the house at all time, not counting the females that had been brought in and presented to him. Now he could only detect the presence of five men at most. While this would make escape or a rescue much easier he had to wonder why he had become such a low risk as to decrease the onsite guard. Footsteps on the decrepit stairs that led to the ground floor told him he would most likely be getting some answers very soon, even as his gut told him he would not like the answers.

As soon as the door began to creak open Shinichi slammed his eyes shut and buried them as well into his shoulder as he could with his arms chained above his head. A soft click alerted him that whoever had come down had indeed turned the lights on. It took several long seconds but he finally got his eyes adjusted to the new light level just as the man finished making his way to the bottom of the stairs. This man was the head of the cult, as far as Shinichi could tell, and he was quite possibly the most criminally insane person the detective had ever met. The man was in his early to mid-fifties, with salt and pepper colored hair. He had a tiny mustache and long goatee in matching colors. Whenever they were trying to brainwash him into joining them the man would wear an older pair of half-moon spectacles, yet they always came off when it was torture time. He was a large man, not quite overweight, but not really muscular either. He had introduced himself as Patrick Grizzlie, the father of this family. Apparently he had seen Shinichi in the new and decided that he would be a good target for their group. With someone with his means and influence they could gain access to more potential victims, as well as have an insider ear on the police. Shinichi had never had many friends, and after his time as Conan he had become much more private, though many saw his as shy and withdrawn. Not to mention the fact that he was at the primary target age for groups like this, it was really no wonder they had decided to try and force him to join their ranks. Too bad for them he wasn't buying what they were selling.

"Ah good evening son. I haven't seen you in a while. Good to see you're finally awake." Grizzlie spoke in his slightly wheezy voice. The spectacles sat perched on his nose, letting Shinichi know that the game was once again on. The detective decided that he would not waste his energy or words on the man, and instead just stared blankly up at him. His capture seemed to read something in his eyes that Shinichi doubted was actually there, and the older man let a smirk cross his features for a moment before smoothing it back into his normal attempt at a paternal smile. "Now we have given you a good long while to think on things. All we want is your happiness, as I told you when we first rescued you from that cold, ragging, river of a life you were leading. So join us Shinichi. Become a part of our family. That doesn't sound so bad does it? You will have many mothers waiting for you to come home with a hug and warm meal waiting for you. They will take care of you and love you. You will have tons of new brothers and sisters, both older and younger to play with and go to when you need to talk. You will have me, a father to nurture and guide you. Someone to match your stride as we take on the path of life together. We would never leave an only child alone while going to another country to live. We will never abandon you Shinichi."

Shinichi felt a bit of old pain at the man's words. While it had been his choice to remain in Beika full time when he turned fourteen, even knowing his parents would be moving out of the country he had never had the option before that point. In his deepest of hearts, a small part of him had hoped that his parents would decide to stay with him, at least until he was of age. He remembered the ache of loneliness he had felt as a child when he would see other kids playing with their brothers and sisters, or how they would laugh at him for playing alone. How other parents would whisper about him and his own when they would see him playing detective. For a long time he had been resentful of his parents for never giving him a sibling, and then just abandoning him all the time. As he grew older and made some friends he had come to accept his parents and life for who and what they were. Sure his parents weren't always with him physically, but they were always there for him when it truly counted. Even from an early age they could tell he was independent, and possibly if his mother was to be believed a little shy, so they had given him space to grow and branch out. His friends and family were small in number, and a bit scatterbrained from time to time, but they all loved him and would run head long into danger for him. Even if Grizzlie's offer of family had been enticing to him, he would never accept. He had found the one person in the world he could not live without, and who could not live without him. Somehow these people had found out about his Kaito and their love, and they had seen fit to rip him away from that. He would never forgive these people, let alone become a member of their family.

"I'm sure you remember you remember Greta right?" Grizzle asked, and the sweet face of a little girl around age ten flashed through his face, she was the one who looked similar to Ayumi, a little girl who had gone missing along with her older brother just a few weeks prior to his own kidnapping. Her real name was Kuragi Sakura, and her brother was named Kotetsu. "It has been decided that she would make a good wife for you after her emergence ceremony. All you need to do is agree to join our family and it can happen. Greta has even suggested a new name for you, and I am gracious enough to let the name she picked become yours after you join us. So what do you say son? Are you ready to become Samuel Grizzle? To leave behind Kudo Shinichi and his life filled with murder and debauchery for a wife and family that love you?" This time Shinichi shot the man a glare for his words. Sakura, unlike the rest of the females paraded before him had not known what was considered taboo to talk about with an outsider. She had explained in graphic detail just what an emergence ceremony was for the girls here. Everyone would gather in the main hall and watch as the top men took turns with the girl, to make her a woman they claimed. Patrick Grizzlie was always the first and last to take the girls. Sakura had told him that boys had a ceremony as well, but it was just between the boy and the top men. Apparently it was very difficult and not everyone made it through alive. Kotetsu had apparently lost his life attempting it. According to Sakura several girls had also died due to their ceremony. There was no set age for the ceremony, only when Grizzlie decided it was time for the girl to marry or the boy to prove himself worthy of a wife. Once again the man misread Shinichi's expression as he softened his own features. "I know your past life was hard my son, but you are with us now. Father will make everything better, just submit to me."

"You are not my father, and never will be. I am Kudo Shinichi. Son of Kudo Yuusaku and Yukiko. I have lots of people who love me, and who I love. I am not, nor would I ever be interested in joining your cult. I am a detective, and I prove every day that one truth will prevail. Today that truth is that I love my male lover, and would never leave him or the rest of my precious people for anything you could ever offer me. When he comes for me, and they will all come, I will take great pleasure in watching the truth of what goes on here be exposed and, watching as your empire of lies and deceit crumble around you." Shinichi said with an air of confidence. Although most of the strength in his voice was only an act he meant every word he forced out. Unsurprisingly his captor was found his response to be underwhelming. The man didn't even bother to remove his spectacles before lashing his foot out at Shinichi, catching the detective in the face. Shinichi's head flew back and collided painfully with the wall. The man leaned down, probably to give a cutting remark before ordering a couple goons down to torture him some more, but Shinichi didn't care to listen. He spat the blood in his mouth right in the man's face. He had braced himself after, expecting another blow. Instead Grizzlie just rose with an eerie calmness about him.

"I see. It is a shame. You would have made a good husband for Greta. I suppose she will have to wait longer for her ceremony to come. I had such high hopes for you. I would have been a good father to you, and I would have made you into a great son." Grizzlie said, rising slowly from his crouched position and pulling a cloth from his pocket. He then used it to methodically clean his spectacles. "Even though you were unable to join our family in this life we will still honor you by burying you as one of our own dead. I had truly hoped that it would not come down to this. Such a shame, the waste of a good life." The man pulled a small wooden case from an inner pocket of his jacket, making Shinichi just slightly wary. That turned into near blinding panic as he man pulled a needle filled with a strange liquid from the case. Shinichi tried to struggle away from the man, but the chains prevented most movement and his strength had been spent long ago. Grizzlie injected the liquid right into his jugular. Shinichi felt his eyes water as the drug immediately began taking effect. It felt almost like taking one of the temporary cures all over again. Everything was on fire, his heart was beating out of control, and no matter how desperately he fought for it he could not pull in one single breath. The pain was excruciating, but more frightening than all of that was the numbness he began to feel spreading from his chest.

He recalled years ago when Haibara had thrown herself into her work, refusing to come out of her lab for nearly a month unless absolutely necessary. As it turned out she had been working on what turned out to be his permeate cure. She had found that his heart would be unable to take any more of the temporary cures. It just would not be able to take it. As it was the final cure came with some pretty big risks. She purposely designed it so that if it failed he would be immune to all of its properties, insuring he would never try to take the temporary cures again, and thus die from the stress to his heart. It could also have killed him on the spot, his heart had been weakened that much. She had forced him to take a full week to decide if the risks really were worth it. She had suggested he tell his parents and get their opinions, but had not pushed when he did not. Finally, when they week ended he had decided to go through with it. He had taken another couple of days to say his goodbyes and settle his affairs as Conan. Surprising his visiting mother with a whole day spent together, shopping to her heart's content, although he would not let her buy anything Conan sized. In the end it had worked, but it nearly did kill him in the end. While Haibara was working on medicines to improve his heart all the time, and it had indeed gotten well enough that she no longer forced him to carry emergency doses with him everywhere for fear that something could cause his heart to explode, his heart was still in pretty bad shape. Going off the confused, and dare he say frightened, look on Grizzlie's face this was not the normal reaction his victims had to this drug.

The man rushed up the stairs, screaming for his men the whole way. Shinichi wasn't sure if it was on purpose or not, but as the man left the room the world began to fade back into darkness. Shinichi was neither surprised nor afraid of this fact. After all he had never been afraid of the dark. If there was one thing, he lamented it was that he would not be able to see his beloved magician's face again. Oh he knew that Kaito would come for him, possibly in full Kid regalia, but Shinichi could no longer pretend to himself that he would still be there when Kaito found him. Just as these thoughts danced through his mind he could hear screams from upstairs, and then an unearthly silence. Luckily this silence was shattered nearly immediately by frantic footsteps pounding down the stars to his basement cell. As the door was flung open he heard his beloved's voice scream his name. Seconds later he was wrapped in familiar arms and pressed against a just as familiar chest.

"Shinichi…Shin-chan? Speak to me…SHINICHI!" Kaito's voice called from what sounded like far away. Shinichi was surrounded by darkness, but he was not afraid. His Moonlight Magician had come for him, to be his guiding light as always. He could feel the others tears falling down onto his face. He breathed out the other's name, but even his own ears could not pick up the sound. He wanted to embrace his lover, show him what he could not say to him, but the numb feeling had spread and he could no longer feel most of his body, let alone move it. It really wasn't fair, he was losing Kaito just after the other found him again, but he needed to be strong for the other somehow, and even if he was falling into eternal darkness he was so happy that the other had come for him. Shinichi felt the last of his life drain from him, and as it did he left with unheard whispers of love and a smile on his lips. What need was there to be afraid of the all-encompassing darkness when eventually his thief would come to guide him through the dark. Though he could wait, and would prefer Kaito take his time in joining him.


End file.
